


Comfort

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, definitely sleeping issues tho, possible anxiety issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Hyuck has issues sleeping on long flights, and no one wants to deal with a cranky, sleep-deprived Hyuck when they are all tired....except Taeil.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuck and Taeil do have an established relationship in this. Heads up so the bit at the end isn't a surprise.
> 
> This is just sort of a snapshot-y moments in time kind of thing.

It’s roughly 7 AM back home when they land in Los Angeles. Taeil frowns, watching Donghyuck sling the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He knows that Donghyuck has issues sleeping on long flights, the puffiness under his dull eyes giving him away even though he’s spent hours curled up on his side in his reclining seat, headphones firmly in his ears.

Donghyuck is far past annoyed and cranky when they get to the hotel. The rough trip through the airport terminal didn’t do him any favors. 

There are several rooms. They all take their keycards from the managers split off down the hallway. Donghyuck shoves past Jungwoo into their room, letting the door fall closed, nearly smacking Jungwoo in the face. 

Taeil shrugs at the offended look Jungwoo sends his way and stifles a yawn before stepping through the door of the room he’s to share with Johnny. It’s barely five minutes later when there is a muffled shout that filters through the wall to the right of Taeil’s bed. 

Taeil grabs his key from the table before stepping back into the hallway. He knocks twice. 

Jungwoo lets him in quickly, waving his hand toward the main part of the room before he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

They’re all worn out from the flight. There are schedules to attend soon, and no one needs to deal with a temperamental, sleep-deprived member when they all just want to rest.

“Donghyuck.”

“What?” The youngest hisses at him, throwing clothes every which direction out of his suitcase.

Taeil reaches out, catching Donghyuck by the wrist, stilling him. He can feel the hummingbird quickness of Donghyuck’s pulse even though the fabric of his hoodie. “Hey. Donghyuck-ah,” he says again, softer this time. Donghyuck blinks at him, eyes dark and swollen, face drawn and pale. “Come on,” Taeil murmurs, tugging Donghyuck along behind him and out of the room.

Johnny looks at the two of them quizzically as they enter the other room. Taeil just shakes his head, before calling the manager to ask about room service.

~~

Two hours, two hamburgers and two plates of fries later, Donghyuck is still fidgeting, pacing the room, nervous energy and no sleep thrumming under his skin. He’s wringing the edges of his sleeves in his fingers, twisting his ring around his middle finger. He sits down in the chair, drumming his fingers against the desktop for a minute or two, checking his phone before he’s back on his feet.

It’s a circuit. Window, desk, bed. Round and round and round.

Johnny is the first one to break, saying he’s going downstairs for dinner and then he’ll room with Jungwoo for the night. Taeil nods in understanding.

Taeil manages to coax Donghyuck into the shower, stepping next door to grab a set of clean clothes for him.

~~

It’s another hour after the shower when Taeil can finally convince Donghyuck to finally stretch out on the bed, flat on his back, his head pillowed against Taeil’s thigh.

“This is okay?” Donghyuck whispers, voice raspy. Taeil just hums and nods, sliding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair as he finally closes his eyes.

~~

Donghyuck jerks awake sometime in the early am Pacific time. He’s still flat on his back, but Taeil is nowhere to be found. He rolls to his side, wincing at the ache in his lower back as he climbs to his feet. He sighs with relief as he empties his bladder, then helps himself to Taeil’s toothbrush, making a mental note to buy him another one later, because _eww_.

The room is warm, almost too warm, but the bed is still inviting. Donghyuck strips out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor beside the bed. He turns back the sheets, the material blessedly cool against his skin as he slides under them wearing just his underwear. He curls onto his side, pulling a pillow to his chest, vaguely registering how it smells like Taeil as he buries his face against it.

~~

Taeil comes back soon after that. Donghyuck is still curled around Taeil’s pillow, the bright waistband of his briefs visible over the edge of the sheet pulled to his waist and tangled around his legs. Taeil kicks off his shoes, stepping over the pile of Donghyuck’s clothes to climb onto the bed.

Donghyuck sighs in his sleep, instinctively pushing back against Taeil’s warmth as he curls around him. He turns, mumbling, blinking awake slowly, fingers curling into the worn cotton of Taeil’s t-shirt. “Hyung.” He tips his face up, his mouth finding Taeil’s.

Taeil tastes like Starbucks, bitter coffee and a bit of sugar soaked into his taste buds. Donghyuck hums, kissing Taeil all wet and lazy and slow until they have to turn away for air. Taeil strokes up the back of Donghyuck’s neck and through his hair as the younger boy nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He can feel wetness against his skin and he knows not all of it is from Donghyuck’s mouth where he’s dropping languid open-mouthed kisses against his throat. Taeil murmurs soft reassurances into Donghyuck’s ears, petting him gently until they fall back into slumber, limbs, and sheets and tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
